Ichigo Forgets
by ORANGE Jumpsuit
Summary: Whilst fighting Kisshu Ichigo hits her head and forgets everything. What will the love struck alien kishu tell her in her confused state or will they fight side by side to get control of earth? i hope you like it! T just to be safe
1. Ichigo forgets

**My first fanfic woo I hope you like it please don't flame me and if you don't like Kisshu x Ichigo then don't read**

* * *

Ichigo Forgets

"Kisshu I'm with Masaya, I've told you this 1,000,000 times as long as you threaten earth I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Kitten I don't want to hurt you but I will,"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You will be mine. DRAGON SWORDS!!!!"

Kisshu and Ichigo had fought for only a very short time when Kisshu managed to get the upper hand by chasing Ichigo into a dead end. He was poised to kill but he just couldn't do it. He turned around and watched run away. The only problem with that was that a frantic Ichigo managed to trip over a rock and bang her head pretty badly on a trash can. He saw the unconscious Ichigo as a chance to take her back with him.

It had been two hours since Kisshu had abducted her and he was starting to get worried. He was thinking about going to get Pai to see what he had to say about the matter but she woke up. He was relived to see her awake but there was something about the uneasy look in her eyes that made him even more worried than when she was knocked out. Then when she said

"Ermm…Who are you? And actually who am I?"

"Kitten don't you remember anything?"

"I'm Kitten what a funny name…"

"No your name is Ichigo and I'm Kisshu"

"Hehe I like you Kisshu, do I live here?"

**Kisshu's thoughts**

She doesn't remember a thing so I could tell her: Like maybe that she's my girlfriend but I can't lie to Ichigo like that. I'll just take her to Café Mew Mew and see what Ryo can do.

**End Kisshu's thoughts**

"Ok Ichigo I when we go in there what do you tell the blonde guy?"

"I lost my memory and all I remember is you finding me,"

"Lets go inside then."

Inside the café the mew mews were relived to see there leader back but worried about the fact that she was holding so tight to Kisshu that his arm looked like there was no blood getting to it. Ryou seemed pretty concerned about Ichigo when he found out but. He got the shock of his life when he told Kisshu to go and Ichigo grabbed even tighter to him and ended up teleporting with him.

"Kitten not that I'm not happy to see you clinging to my arm and everything but why did you just do that?"

"I told you, I like you and that guy seemed really mean. Are you sure he's not the bad guy?"

"In some ways he could be seen that way but to everyone on earth he's the hero and I suppose I'm the bad guy…" this hurt him to say but when Ichigo started to laugh he became to confused to be hurt.

"Your to nice to be a bad guy and I've decided to stay with to fight him and his minions even if I get my memories back!"

Kisshu laughed. He had never thought of the mew mew's as Ryou's minions but he defiantly liked the sound of Ichigo's decision even if she got her memories back and left him It could be fun while it lasted.

Later that day Kisshu plucked up some courage and decided to ask Deep Blue if Ichigo could stay. He was reluctant at first but when Kisshu said

"Think about the possibilities, If we had the leader of the Mew's fighting for us we would have this planet in no time,"

Deep Blue thought about this for awhile. He did see the reasoning in this and maybe it was just the Masaya part of him that made him or maybe it was his 'superior' knowledge but he said yes anyway. He then ordered Kisshu and Ichigo to go and launch an attack on earth.

Kisshu didn't think that Ichigo fighting her friends was a good idea so he tried to teleport without her but she was to quick for him and managed to grab him just in time which led to a hurt look on Ichigo's face and her asking "Kisshu why did you try to leave me behind?" whilst tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kitten…I didn't think that you would want to fight your own friends," he said tripping over his own words.

"They aren't my friends. I don't even remember them."

What could he do? He couldn't tell her that his main reason for not wanting her to fight is that he thought the metamorphosis might jog her memory. So he just let her do as he pleased. He could always just whack her head again.

Kisshu was trying to figure out how to get Ichigo to sty in human form when he heard

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!!" Kisshu started to panic.

What if she remembered but she turned to him and asked "What do we do know?"

"Well Koneko-chan, I suppose we find something to change into a chimera anima and attack the mew mew's."

"Kisshu?" Ichigo said looking quite concerned

"What do you remember anything?" he asked as he started to worry that she would just slap him and leave but when he looked into her big pink eyes he saw only fear,

"I am a like all those mew mew's right?" he nodded slowly not seeing where this was going "Your not gong to attack me are you?"

"Ichigo I don't know if you know this but I love you and I could never hurt anyone I love especially if they were as kawaii as you!!" He was sincerely shocked by what she had said. Kisshu knew she didn't remember him before their little incident but still had he ever given her reason to doubt him? Those insecurities were quickly vanquished when she put her arms around him and whispered very quietly

"I love you too and I think I always have too."

When the mew mews found Kisshu and Ichigo (they had tracked her when she transformed) they were locked in a deep kiss and didn't even notice them approaching. That was until the entire group gasped and Pudding started singing

"Ichigo and Kisshu sitting in a tree…."

They were all confused when they saw Ichigo kissing Kisshu. Ryou had told them that she had lost her memories and was under the impression that the aliens were the good guys but they didn't expect to see her playing tonsil tennis with him.

Kisshu didn't want Ichigo to be down on earth to long so he picked up a small beetle and fused it with a para-para. It was an easy thing to defeat because Kisshu wouldn't even command it to fight. Ichigo got annoyed by this and decided to take the battle into her own hands. She called up her bell bell and prepared to attack but Kisshu teleported her into and ally before the words even entered her head (She had forgotten what to say when transformed and was acting on instinct alone).

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Kitten do you even know what to do with that thing?" she shuck her head "Well the other mew mew's know hat to do with theirs and I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"We would never hurt Ichigo Onee-chan," it was Pudding and the others,

"How do you keep finding us?"

"Keiichiro can track her in her Mew state," said someone in a very monosyllabic tone

"Purple mew, awww Pai will be jealous. Well turn back then Koneko…"

"Ermmm, How do I do that then?" she was getting very confused now.

"You transformed okay didn't you?" Kisshu snapped but Ichigo looked really hurt when he shouted her so he apologised and reassured her they would figure it out that made her calm down enough to go back to normal Ichigo and with that they were gone leaving the Mew's in a state of panic.


	2. Meet Masaya, your boyfriend

Meet Masaya, your boyfriend.

It had been 4 days since Ichigo had lost her memories, The mew mew's had told her parents that they had all gone to Ryou's beach resort, God knows how the got away with that!

Ichigo was getting closer and closer to Kish. Sometimes he would get worried that she missed her memories but she would always give him a huge smile and say "If this wasn't what my life was like before then I don't want to knownyan!" then he would kiss her lightly on the forehead and say "Kitten I love you more than anything." Then it started to happen. Every time they kissed (and that was a lot) poof Ichigo would turn into a cat! They had figured out that to get her back to normal they would kiss again. Sometimes he would tease her by not kissing her for a while but even in cat form she was a master of puppy dog eyes!

Pai and Taruto didn't like Ichigo being there. They thought she distracted Kisshu. He hadn't been down to earth since she had arrived. His reason being that Ichigo needed training. They knew they had to do something but what?

One night Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting in her newly acquired when she stopped talking, frowned and said "Kisshu, Who's Masaya is?" "Ermm…Pretty boy…He is you…well…boyfriend," he stuttered and waited for her to speak "Oh…well he isn't my boyfriend now is e because you are but it does mean I remembered something." she looked over at him and saw he was upset so she walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back until he was left holding a small black cat in his arms. He heard a large laugh from the doorframe and looked up to see Pai bent double with laughter. "So she finally left you and your stuck with a cat" he said between fits of laughter. Kisshu didn't think that he had seen Pai laugh since he was 5 and even then it was only a small snicker. "No she didn't, she in right here." and he kissed her again but they didn't pull apart until Ichigo got up and locked the door on the no longer laughing Pai. "Alone at last." Ichigo said whilst moving even closer to Kish. "You do know he could just teleport in don't you?" "We'd better give him a show then!" the only problem with that was once the started making out she turned into a cat again.

"Koneko; do you want to come to earth with me tomorrow? It's just Pai has been complaining and I'd rather not but…" asked Kish after he had turned her back do a human "Kisshu, of course I want to come but this time don't hold back ok?" he nodded and kissed her lightly on he forehead told her to get some rest then left for his own room.

Masaya had been worried about Ichigo **(more like he missed being noticed grrr, I hate him)**. When he went to the café thy had just said he was being paranoid and he would see her soon, after all it was he school holidays so there was no chance of them meeting in school. Even after that he couldn't get her out of his mind. Then he saw her walking towards him. At first he thought she was his mind playing tricks on him but soon he realised she wasn't. He ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. When she didn't hug him back he pulled away and saw she was looking over his left shoulder with a scared and confuse look on her face. "Kisshu HELP!!! I'm being attacked!" he followed her gaze to see an emerald green alien hovering about 1 meter away from him.

"Kisshu…" she said once Masaya had let go over her "…Am I meant to know him?" "I-Ichigo it's me, Masaya, We are dating." he stammered not sure what was going on "Eww…No I love Kish, not you, not blonde café guy," "Ryou," Kisshu added "I don't care I only love you and I want to go now!" Kish smiled at Ichigo and was about to turn away when away when Masaya yelled "alien I don't know what you have done to Ichigo but when she realises her mistakes I will take her back!!" then he carried on walking trying to hide the tears now freely flowing down his face.

"He was weird! Oh my god I used to have such bad taste. Please tell me I didn't go out with…what is his name?…rrrrr…blonde one." said Ichigo looking quite worried "As if!!" said a male voice from the behind them that made Ichigo jump. It was Ryou. "My name is Ryou! Why do you have such trouble remembering that?" "Because I try to forget it, Meanie." **(I do like Ryou but this just seemed to fit in)** Then she pulled tongues at him and took a step behind Kisshu. "How did you find her this time?" asked Kisshu getting annoyed that he never had time just him and Ichigo, "Oh, I had Masha stalk you two." he said in his normal emotionless drawl then a small pink fluffy thing flew out from behind saying "Ichigo Alien, Alien!" "Masha, shhh she knows" then he started walking towards and reached out to grab her arm but she was to quick for him and transformed instead which made him angry. "Ichigo you are coming with me now!!" "When did you become the boss of me?" "When I hired you." "Yeah well I quit! Come on Kisshu we need to find a Chimera anima before I kill him!" and then she punched him very hard in the gut and ran towards Kisshu who teleported her away.


	3. He likes Mint?

**Hi sorry this one took this long but i had major writer block but im off for school week so im thinking major updateage going on also i dont own tokyo mew mew and thank you for the reviews they make me feel very wanted!!!!!!!!! enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**He likes Mint?!**

Kish was starting to get worried. She had meet loads of people just from walking a block or two. It would seem Ichigo was well known and liked (a little too much, by Masaya if you asked Kisshu) by everyone. So why would she want to go back with him to be with 3 aliens and a talking foetus (deep blue)?

"Kish-kun people keep saying my name and it is really FREAKING ME OUT!!" when she had finished she was shouting so he pulled her into an ally and tried to relax her as a pair of ears and a tail were sticking out from under her new alien uniform, it was a lot like his, but where his was brown hers was neon pink and where his was green hers was black. "Ichigo, calm down and stop pacing you making m dizzy!" she looked up and him with those huge helpless eyes of hers and he decided what to do…

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her until she was a cat. She did not like being a cat at all so she scratched Kisshu in the face (Poor Kish I'll kiss it better!) and jumped out of his arms to search for something to kiss. "Koneko, listen to me. Leave the rat alone it might have fleas!" She just look at him innocently ten carried on searching "If you're a cat no one will recognise you plus your really kawaii as a cat," then he picked her up and started rubbing behind her ear.

After a while she jumped on to his shoulder and he took this a sign she wanted to carry on going. They arrived at a large lake and Kish set a large fish chimera anima. Then they waited for the mews to come. When they did arrive Ichigo was sprawled lazily on the ground (still a cat) watching the anima tear up the scenery while Kisshu was giving it commands.

Pudding noticed Ichigo first. She always loved to stroke Ichigo when she was a cat so she ran up to her but instead of her usual reaction off rubbing Puddings legs she ached her back and started to hiss. This startled and she ran back t the other Mew's shouting Ichigo-oneechan I in a very bad mood, no-na-da!"

She was on full alert. Kisshu had told her that no one would recognise her as a cat but the orange one did. This meant she could n longer just lie there she would have to transform but then she saw someone running towards them. As he got closer she realised he had the same ears as Kisshu so she assumed that he was here to aid them but the look in his eyes told a different story.

He was tall with long blonde hair and had a voice that she knew she had heard before. It sent shivers down her spine. The Mew's looked behind them and all gasped at the same time "_Masaya!" _"Masaya what are you doing here?" questioned the blue mew. "I came to assist you whilst regaining Ichigo and her sanity." Ichigo looked at Kisshu and he confirmed that this was in fact the same creepy brunette ho was hugging her before. At that point the realised that their main target was he so she knew she had to defend herself. She jumped up onto Kisshu and kissed him quickly, she didn't want to pull away but she didn't want to have to go away from Kish either. She and Kish belonged together and no one could stop that.

Ichigo had just transformed and was trying to figure out how he could go from human to alien when it spoke. "Ichigo I know that you are very scared and feeling all alone but we can help you to get your memories back, so please come with us." This pissed her off a lot she walked slowly towards him and heard Kish gasp behind her but when she got in front of him she slapped him across the face and shouted "I AM NOT SCARED OR ALONE BECAUSE I HAVE KISH. I LOVE HIM NO YOU, NOT BLONDE GUY…" "Ryou," said lettuce timidly "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE WHA HIS NAME IS? I AM IN LOVE WITH KISH SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! EVER!!!! GOT IT?" they shook their heads vigorously and she turned on her heel to see Kish grinning behind her "I don't know what your grinning about cause now I'm in a bad mood and you will end up broken if you cross me!" his smile was gone and so was the blue knight instead there was a creepy brunette who was being consoled by the blue mew. "Aoyama-kun?" he looked up at Ichigo "Are you going out with blue mew now? I'm so glad that you can stop stalking me now!" he just looked at Mint and ran away (run, Masaya, Run! God I hate that boy).

"Hey mew's! I'm getting bored aren't you meant to be attacking or something because the fish thing has been running around for ages now and you guys are protectors of earth…or something right?" Ichigo really was in a bad mood.

Once Pudding had trapped the fish in her pudding ring inferno they defeated him with ease. This annoyed Ichigo so she turned to Kish and said "Let's go I'm bored, besides the loser brigade is getting on my nerves." This annoyed Mint, "Listen, Ichigo you used to be our leader and now you just being a complete bitch. We may not have gotten on but you were honest and kind and I looked up to you and now your hanging around with alien scum like him and…and…well…being a total bitch and with you gone I actually have to work and its gross so just come back now." "Mint, I am going back with the one that I love and you should go find that Masaya guy because it is obvious that you two both like each other. Kisshu lets go." and they were gone leaving a startled Mint thinking Did Ichigo just tell me to go out with _her _boyfriend."


	4. Family Reunion

New chapter and i will probably post up the bio's of my 2 charecter. Thanks for the comments and apologies for the short chapter i did want more to happen but this seemed like a good place to stop so i did XD!! enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Family Reunion**

"Kisshu? Kisshu! I need to speak with you. Alone!" Kish and Ichigo had been back for earth for 5 seconds and already

Pai was pestering them. "Piss off Pai." Ichigo snapped

"Don't mind my little kitty, she's in a bad mood. What do you want?" he said playfully tickling Ichigo's ears "Koneko you need to calm down or the Mew Mew's will find you,"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting yourself more wound up and…your ears are really soft!"

"Getting a bit of subject aren't we Kisshu." They both looked back to Pai

"Pai just spit it out." said Ichigo

"I want to speak to Kisshu alone and I mean alone!" but before they could even retaliate Pai grabbed Kish by the wrist and teleported off with him.

Ichigo just stared at the spot he had been until she realised that staring wasn't going to do anything and departed to her bedroom. At this point she was still very pissed off at Pai for being so obnoxious but she also knew she needed to calm down or she would never be back to normal so when she arrived in her grey room she ran straight over to her pink bed (it was the only bit of colour in her room.) and curled up on top of it. Then she noticed a small orange alien floating behind her door with and over-large grin across his face. "Oooh old hag your not going to like this!" he said and then vanished leaving her alone once again.

When Kisshu entered her room Ichigo was pacing up and down and at this point had her back to him. He teleported to behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Something about this embrace scared her. This hug felt final like once he let go she would disintegrate. She felt small tears fall onto her shoulder. Something was wrong. "What did Pai say?" she knew Pai disliked her and the only reason she was still here was because without her the Mew's had fallen apart and Kish was no longer acting like his pet fish died on him but after what Taruto had just said her instincts told her that her dream life was soon to become a nightmare.

He just stared at her, seeming to drink her in "Have I done something wrong?" she stuttered

"NO! oh god no. Ichigo you've done everything right, you're the best thing to happen to me EVER! but…My sister is here…"

"And?"

"She brought a friend…"

"SO!?!"

"I'm meant to marry her." he stared at his feet waiting for Ichigo to explode but it never happened. Instead he only heard a clunk ant muffled cries as she buried her head in her hands. He walked over to her huddled form and once again placed his hands on her waist and whispered "I will not leave you ever," gently in her ear.

"Is there anything I can do?" she sniffed, still crying

"The only way I can think of is…no I would never ask that of you."

"Kish I would do anything for you…"

"No, I won't let you ruin your life for me now come on I want to introduce my girlfriend to my fiancé!" in a suddenly cheerful manner.


	5. Whats with guree?

Okay so the title sucks. Sorry it took so long to update but it was my birthday yesterday so i was a slight bit busier than normal. I have drawn pictures of my 2 OC and will post a link once i have them on deviantart. Thanks for all your comments they rule and once again i do not own tokyo mew mew but i do own Guree and Koishi!!

**

* * *

**

Profiles

Kish's Sister

Name- Guree

Name meaning- Adapted from Gure-pu meaning grape (don't bite my head off if it isn't.)

Age- 20

Colours of clothes- Burgundy on the base and lilac covery things

Hair- Long, Straight & greyish-purple (Lavender grey)

Personality- Bossy, controlling & sour

Weapon- Acid Mace

Kish's Fiancé

Name- Koishi

Name meaning- Pebble

Age- 16

Colours of clothes- Light grey base & dark grey covers

Personality- Bouncy, Vain & loud

Hair- Layered and in a high ponytail

Weapon- Granite wand

What's with Guree?

"Ichigo is still active. This means that we can track her." Ryou seemed quite happy about this "also because she follows him like a shadow we can also she the movements of or least favourite little green man!" (how did I write that?? I feel awful now. I 3 Kish)

"Ichigo has made it clear she wants nothing to do with us. I respect her decision because she thinks it is the right one. I will not hurt her at all but I will not aid you in your attempt to get her back as she will just despise you even more. Wait till she is ready. " Zakuro said in her normal monotonous voice.

"I don't think that will take to long." said a steely voice from the corner that made her shiver

"Pai…" she whispered so no one heard "What do you know?" she said regaining her composure

"Kisshu is getting married…"

"What? How does Kish and Ichigo getting married help us?" he turned to stare at the blue mew who had just so rudely interrupted him

"Did I say to Ichigo? No! His sister arranged the marriage."

"But he doesn't seem like the type do obey rules." He gave a rather evil look to Mint

"You don't cross Guree whether your family or not." then he left making Zakuro feel like he'd ripped apart of her away to.

"KISSHU! I've been here for almost an hour and you haven't even said hello." Kish knew who he was before he even turned around so when he sighed and turned around he was not surprised to see a tall, slender, purple female standing behind him "Hello sister, how are you?"

"Come on Kish sound happier. Your getting married! Who's the pink chick?" she looked to where Ichigo had been until Kisshu had stood in front of her.

"Hmmm…"

"Don't play dumb with me Kisshu. The one that at this moment you are standing pushing backwards. I'm not blind."

"I'm Ichigo. Kisshu's…Ouch! Now is that any way to treat your partner Kish?" he had elbowed her quite hard in the "Sorry…" he mumbled now staring at his feet thinking about how he should have known she would never betray him like that

"Oh, so you're his partner but your…part cat or something?"

"Yep part cat. It's a very long story that I don't know much about." she said hoping that she had dodged the bullet

"I hope to hear it someday. Oh and Kish, Koishi is in there." she pointed to the door she had not long come out of and then turned on her heel and teleported away.

"I wish I could teleport. It would be like wow I'm here and wham I'm here."

He looked at Ichigo then whispered "You know I'll teleport you anywhere you want." then he ran his hand over the tip of one of her ears. "are you to coming in or going back to Kish's bedroom for some alone time?" they both blushed and looked up to she another female alien with a very big grin plastered across her face "Obliviously Koishi you think your being funny but wait we're not laughing…" then she flung her arms around him screaming about how he isn't allowed to leave planet without telling his best friend ever again ect. Kish was sure he heard a soft hiss coming from Ichigo but he couldn't turn around to comfort her because Koishi was not trying to suffocate him. "Ichigo is going to scratch your eyes out if you don't let go…" he breathed so it was just loud enough for Koishi to hear it. She sprung backwards and allowed them to enter.

"You seem happy." she said once they had both settled down. Ichigo was settled with her head on Kish's lap "Oh yes I'm ecstatic! I'm getting married to a girl who isn't my girlfriend and to top it off my fiancé has been my best friend or ever and a day. Just to make matters worse there is no way out of it because my super crazy and controlling sister organised it!" Ichigo just stood up and slowly brought her mouth to his. The kiss didn't last long as Ichigo wanted to become a cat plus she didn't feel comfortable being watched. After she was a cat she jumped up onto his lap and he started to stroke her. "Did she…You have some weird friend's Kish. Anyway do I seriously look like I want to marry you; No offence but do I seriously look like _I_ would be single?" Kish looked away in disbelief "She didn't! Why didn't you say no?"

"Do I look like a stupid person?" Ichigo was getting pretty fed up of feeling out of the loop so she used Kish to turn into a human again then she yelled "Why the hell is everyone so afraid of Guree?"

"You didn't tell her?" Koishi eyed Kish like he was insane

"What didn't you tell me. Have I never known?" She also looked at him

Koishi giggled "That isn't something you forget."

"Oh believe me I probably have the worst memory in the world."

"Ok now I feel out of the loop, but clever plan if she doesn't know about…it…" she added the it after seeing the look on Kish's face telling her not to say a word "…then you know she's not just a screaming fan girl like the ones back home."

"I know she isn't going to be a fan girl but I jus wish I wasn't. I just wanted a different life and now look."

"Well the only way out of this is if you where already married. I don't suppose you have any secret wives hiding around here do you?" asked Koishi now looking around the room as if hoping to spot one

"No I don't and no you won't!" he said pointing at Ichigo who was now looking at him in a very strange manner "Why did you have to say that. Come on Ichigo we need to go talk." she looked hurt at this but had no time to argue because he had already picked her up and teleported off.


	6. Secrets revealed

She looked around her new surroundings. Ichigo new for sure it was a bedroom. She looked at the grey wall similar to her own and then at the bed that obliviously hadn't been made yet and from the green bed her eyes travelled to a pair of green boxer shorts on the floor. Kish wrapped his arms around her and looked over her shoulder following her line of view. He jumped away from her and ran towards the offending article and dived onto of it. Ichigo just laughed at the entire scene. He turned around and just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked now trying to stop her laughter

"This is the first time I've heard you laugh for a while." Ichigo sat so she was level with Kish and they both looked at each other getting lost in each other eyes (Ichigo is human again btw.) until Ichigo turned away "What is it?"

"Kish, why are you hiding things from me?" she was not looking at him anymore and was looking more towards her feet

"Kitten its not like I know everything about your life either." He mentally kicked himself for saying that

"It's not like I know everything about my life either!" she was almost in tears now "And what I don't know about you are taking a toll on my life so do I not have the right to know?"

He just looked at her and without moving his gaze he crawled towards her. "You don't have to stay with me you know." he said still looking at her then he reached out his hand and moved her bangs so he could see her face but when he did he didn't like it

"How could you say that? Don't you want me here Kisshu?" her eyes now allowing the tears to flow freely down her face. He couldn't believe she had reacted like this "Ichigo if you left it would break my heart but I can't help but feel responsible for making you so unhappy that's why I thought if you had a choice…and why…I don't know I guess I was just trying to make you happy again." Kish said pulling her closer to him

"You're my life Kish and I just feel like I don't even know you properly…"

"You know me better than anyone Koneko but if knowing makes you feel better then get ready for the most boring history lesson of your life… My father was the first born of 2 brothers and one sister, The other two are Pai's mum and Taruto's dad. My Grandfather was quite a powerful man…"

"How powerful Kish?" she said in an almost angry voice

"Erm…he kind of ruled our…planet." he mumbled hoping Ichigo wouldn't hear but then her mouth fell to the ground

"So your like royalty or something?" he nodded "And you going out with me?!" he looked confused at this statement

"I love you Koneko. Why wouldn't I be with you? " Kisshu still had a confused frown on his face

"I doesn't matter just carry on Prrrrrrince Kisshu." she flashed him an impish smile and he blushed.

"My Grandfather passed the crown to my father when Guree was born because he had an heir he when my Dad died…" Ichigo gasped but Kisshu just carried on "…Guree took over but she is now making sure that before finding a husband for herself she marries off the Honourable Prince Kisshu IX." he looked at Ichigo "Happy now? Ready to sign up for the PKF (**Prince Kish Fanclub**) . I hear they have a website now, Those girls are very efficient now."

"Kish I'm your girlfriend not fan girl and prince or not I expect you to treat me like it to." he moved towards her very slowly until there was not much space between them then he cupped her chin in his hand the said "Your so beautiful when you shouting at me, I love you." then he got rid of the gap.

* * *

**Hands up anyone who expected Kish to be a prince raises hands I wanted something moe exciting but i couldn't think of anything at all!!**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Wow this one took a while and yet another short chapter Gomen!!! but here come my excuses:**

**1. i got myself banned of the computer**

**2. Ive discovered sirius black x remus lupin (harry potter)**

**3.Ive discovered Death note**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. She had had one of her nightmares again. In this one Pai and Taruto had put her asleep using some kind of garland and they were just about to kill her when Kisshu stopped them and started to shake her. He looked wrong though, there was blood on his clothes and he looked nothing like the man she loved. He looked like a mad man.

She had to make sure he was ok. Ichigo knew it was late but she was to worried to care. She was careful not to wake anyone though, especially Guree who scared her to death. Ichigo used her cat like skills to sneak into Kish's room and looked around but tears where still falling down her face and her muffed sobs made a small amount of noise. She knew if she didn't get out of his room soon he was sure to wake up. She had turned around to go when she heard someone sleepily call out her name. She turned around to see Kish propping himself up by his elbows grinning "Didya…" he stopped himself when he saw her tears "Koneko, What happened?" he asked now a lot more serious

"I had I nightmare and your stomach was slashed. I just wanted to see if you where okay. I didn't mean to wake you, Sorry." she bowed her head slightly and turned to leave

"I seriously hate it when people bow at me, to formal. Now come here you silly kitty!" he gestured towards his bed becoming more relaxed now he knew that Guree hadn't tried to kill her or anything. She walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. He pulled her close then whispered "You are house trained right."

"NyanNot funny _Prince _Kisshu" she replied blushing but still snuggling closer into his embrace. It was in that position that they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Said Blissful sleep lasted all night and through most of the morning. Pai and Tart had checked on Ichigo to find her bed empty and just assumed that that the stress was to much for her or she had had a major memory boost and gone home, boy were the wrong. Koishi on the other hand knew Kish too well and had a feeling she would be with him and as for Guree she didn't care what happened to the neko as long as she didn't corrupt her little brother. Guree decided she wanted to break the news of Ichigo's departure to Kisshu herself as soon as possible and after Koishi trying to get her to let him sleep but backing off as soon as he got one of the elder aliens death glares back away and allowed her to enter his room.

A loud scream was heard by everyone on the ship and Koishi smiled knowing that her suspicions were confirmed but quickly hid it when she heard someone enter the room she was in. She turned around to see Taruto bounce into the room "Tart quit bouncing up and down its making me dizzy," Koishi said but he just looked at her and started chanting "Old-hags in trouble, Guree's gonna kill her, Splat the strawberry…"

"Oi, Midget shut up of my wand will collide with your head." Koishi said dangerously

"Hai, madam." he said looking at the floor

"Since when have you called me _Madam _Taruto?" she asked quite taken aback

"Since you started threatening to knock me out." he said regaining some of his childishness back

"Yes well you should of shut up and if you call me Madam one more time and you will get hurt or maybe you could be the flower girl at this wedding…might as well have a small laugh before I become the unluckiest girl in the world" she smiled evilly at him

"He's not that bad." Pai said entering the room

"Come in why don't you Pai?" she said

"I believe I already am Koishi and we all know that Kish isn't exactly a wife beater or anything…" he retaliated trying to convince Koishi

"But he loves Ichigo and I love Sessho…" She got a far away look in her eye's thinking about her ex-boyfriend, She wished to be back with him. For him to hold her close during the many terrifying conditions of her planet and the two male aliens took this as there que to leave and turned for the door leaving Koishi alone with her thoughts.

"Kisshu! What the hell are you doing with that slut in your bed. Your getting married!" When Guree had caught Ichigo and Kish together she had immediately grabbed him and teleported them to her room where she could scream at him without the neko getting involved.

"Did I say I wanted to get married?" Kish mumbled

"What did you say Kisshu? I worked very hard to find you the perfect bride and you just throw it back in my face…Sleeping with anyone who presents themselves to you!"

"I did not sleep with Ichigo…" he shouted back

"Then please explain while she was in your bed and you were holding her pretty tightly too!"

"Errm…Ok so we slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex. I wouldn't violate Ichigo like that." he said getting quite annoyed himself "She's already said she's not ready for that and I will wait till she is."

"You've changed a lot little brother normally you would have been all over this girl." Guree smiled mentally because I probably would scare Kish if she actually moved her mouth muscles into a smile "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you are a Prince and a prince's duty is to marry your own kind."

"I know and I know there is no way out of this marriage…" He bowed his head and saw a small black kitten sitting in the room watching the events wide eyed "Ichigo…How did you get into cat form?" he asked but she just turned around and sprinted off.

She ran into a room with a purple bed and of course a purple alien to match. He picked her up and quickly pecked her on the cheek. "Your right. He won't be with be ever. I was stupid to think so it the first place. Could you please teleport me to café Mew Mew?" Pai hid a grin as he nodded and sighed acting like it was a major chore for him when really he was ecstatic about the Mew Mew finally leaving his cousin in peace.

Ichigo walked into the pink café with her head hung, trying to hide the fact that she was very close to tears. "Ichigo onee-chan." she looked up at the small orange mew and gave her a watery smile

"Do you know where bl…Ryou is?" she asked no one in particular surprised at the fact she had remembered his name for the first time

"He should be in his room," said a kindly man with brunette hair from the kitchen. Ichigo just looked around "go up those stairs and it's the first door on the right." he continued seeing her confused look

"Thank you." she said walking towards the stairs Keiichiro had just indicated towards.

"Pai where is she?" Kisshu growled as he stormed into his cousins room

"Could you please knock next time?" he replied monotonously

"Where…is…she?" he spat each word not in the mood for Pai's games

"She is back where she belongs and also where she wants to be after over hearing what you had to say about your relationship, Real smooth Romeo." he added without actually thinking (I know Pai and not thinking everything through properly but it my story and Kish needs to be angry)

"At least I talk to the girl I love instead of just having a picture of her as my wallpaper on my computer techno-geek." he added turning to hide the fact he was grinning because Ichigo was his wallpaper and his screensaver too, but Pai didn't need to know that!

"Where are you going now?" Pai asked slightly stunned at the techno-geek comment

"And _your _meant to be the smart one? Come on even Koishi could work this one out and she's a complete bimbo." he said

"Yup, I worked it out and what do you mean complete bimbo?" she asked poking her head around the door (her and Taruto had been listening to the entire argument)

"Urrrrgh, can't anybody have a screaming match with their cousin in privacy anymore?" he said just before he teleported to Ichigo's house thinking she was there.


End file.
